The Project
by TimeWasters
Summary: Tenten just had to be paired up with her rival for a project... TEMATEN rated T for slight swearing.


**Me: Yuri, Some mild language, Tematen...**

 **Neko: mild language? (Cue for everyone to be shocked)**

 **Me: one swear word said twice. (Cue for everyone to be shocked)**

 **Neko: SWEARING!**

 **Me: i know, i know! It's shocking! But belive me i didn't want to use the word. I will use swear words as little as possible!**

 **Neko: for once i actually belive you...**

 **Me: shut up.**

 **Neko: the hentai *points to me* and i do NOT own Naruto. Why am i even here? I don't even like Naruto.**

 **Me: cause i love it and i pay you to be here!**

 **Neko: you don't pay me...**

 **Me: enjoy the story!**

 **...**

Tenten sighed. Her friend, Ino had asked her what they were supposed to be doing.  
It was Art class. Ino was too busy chatting to Sakura, who was sitting behind her, that she wasn't listening to a single word the teacher was saying.

"Drawing one of those pictures." She replied simply, pointing to an A4 sheet of paper with three different pictures printed on it.

"Oh." Ino looked at the sheet and her face fell.  
"This looks so difficult!" She whined.  
The pictures were so realistic, even Tenten agreed with the blond's comment.

"Yeah... it sure is..." Tenten looked at her book. She had started drawing the apple and it looked horrible, as thought by her.

Ino peeked over to Tenten's work.  
"Tenten yours is soooo good!" She gushed. She then looked at her own empty book then back at Tenten's.  
"Can you do mine?" She asked while putting in her puppy dog eyes.

"Can't be bothered." Tenten told her lazily.

"Wow... you sound like my boyfriend." A sandy blond on the other side of Tenten stated.

Tenten turned to look at her with a glare.

It was unspoken, but the two were rivals. Temari, the most beautiful girl in school, as said by many guys. Then Tenten, a hardly memorable ordinary girl. Why Temari picked on Tenten? Well she was different.

"What's wrong? Sad that you don't have a chance with me anymore?" Temari teased, giving her a wink.

Tenten flushed with rage.  
"No!" She shouted, seeming to forget that they were in class and that said class was deadly silent.

Her outburst caught the attention of many students and, of course, the teacher.

"Tenten? Have you got something to say?" The teacher asked her.

Tenten gave Temari a glare before turning to the teacher.  
"No, Miss." She replied.

"Then get back to work."  
"Yes, Miss"

Tenten grabbed her pencil and proceeded to draw the picture she chose.

"Panda-chan, i don't think you were being honest with me." Temari told the brunette.

"Bitch." This was supposed to come out quiet so that only Temari could hear it, but she must had underestimated the deadly silence as everyone heard it loud and clear.

"Tenten! No swearing in the classroom! Just who was that word for?" The teacher yelled.

Temari smirked and put an arm around the shocked girl.  
"Well me of course! You see that word actually means beautiful. It's a female dog, a dog barks, bark is on a tree, tree is nature and nature is beautiful. Thank you Panda-chan!" Temari explained, grinning pearly whites at Tenten and pulling her closer.

The teacher pushed up her glasses as Tenten gave Temari a scowl.

"Well in that case, im sure the two of you wont mind working together on a project." The teacher smirked, seeming to have the last laugh.

Temari grinned, pulling Tenten even closer so that her face was against the blond's shoulder.  
"Of course! This is gonna be fun, right Panda-chan?" She turned to a scowling Tenten, who's arms were folded.  
"No." She scowled.

"Alright class."

Tenten pushed Temari away, muttering a certain curse word under her breath that went along the lines of 'muck you'.  
Temari smirked and moved her chair a little bit closer to Tenten.

Ino turned to Tenten.  
"Tenten you have GOT to help me!" She whispered.

"What do you want this time?" Tenten asked, grateful for the distraction from Temari.

"I forgot to do work!" Ino guestured to her empty book as the teacher started to talk again.

"Your next project shall be a partner project. You can choose your partner. Not you Tenten and Temari." As the teacher said this, many people started to mumur to potetial partners.

Ino turned around to Sakura with a big grin.  
"Wanna be my partner?"  
"Sure"

"You have to research an artist and work together to make a copy of their work. For example you can sculpt something together or each dar half of the work, separated by a line in the middle." The teacher explained.

"Panda-chan, got any good artists in mind?" Temari asked, trying to start conversation.  
Tenten drew some more.  
"No." She said firmly.

"How about Banksy? We could do our artpiece on the school wall." Temari suggested.

Tenten turned to Temari with a frown. Was she really suggesting they do a crime?  
"That's a crime..." she told her.

"Well, Duh Panda-chan!"

Tenten frowned. "Why do you keep calling me 'panda-chan'?"

Temari smirked, leaned in and whispered in her ear, "you're hairstyle."

"Bitch." She muttered and continued drawing. At least she tried to.

"Thank you!" The blond wrapped an arm around the brunettes shoulder again, much to Tenten's fustration.

This was going to be a long week.

 **...**

 **Me: for some reason i made Temari a bit too... friendly?**

 **Neko: *blink blink* she seemed fine to me**

 **Me: that's because you don't know her, dummy!**

 **Neko: whatever...**

 **Me: if you guys want me to put her back into character (as best i could without it being wierd) feel free to say so. If you dont give a damn about what she's like (i'm planning to make her hecka perverted) then you can say that too. Either way I WANT REVIEWS!**

 **Neko: calm down!**

 **Both: BYE!**


End file.
